


Down The Rick Hole

by LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Incest, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Truth Serum, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople
Summary: Morty desperately tries to ignore his new-found attraction to his grandfather. But one brothel and one convenient potion later, the truth comes out anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so be gentle with me...  
> Not beta'd, any mistakes are mine and you're welcome to point them out. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

### Rick

Rick’s hand is steady while he points the gun at the big Gazorpian coming at them. 

“Stay way the fuck – URGHP – back.”

The Gazorpian doesn’t listen and keeps advancing, looking at Morty with undisguised lust. Rick rolls his eyes, shoots the thing in the head and watches dispassionately as it falls to the ground. 

“I did warn him, didn’t I, Mo-”

Rick turns around, ready to give his grandson the reaming of a lifetime for spilling those Gazorpian pheromones on himself, when he stops dead. Morty’s face is beet red and confused. Rick frowns, not understanding the distress until he looks down to see a tell-tale bulge between his legs. 

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“N-nothing R-Rick, it’s nothing. I just feel a bit h-h-hot…”

Rick raises an eyebrow and pointedly looks at Morty’s crotch.  
“Yeah, I can tell,” he says with a smirk. “I thought all you did was spill some pheromones.”

“I-I-I don’t know what they were. The bottle didn’t say.”

“Oh, gr-EURP-eat fucking job, Morty. I’m really glad I bring you along on these adventures. There’s nothing I love more than cleaning up some goddamn mess you made.”

“Hey! N-no need to get a-a-all huffy, Rick. I didn’t ask for this, you know. Y-you always m-make me come along and t-t-then put me in danger. I’m not too pleased with you, either!”

“I don’t know, you look pretty pleased to me.”

Morty glares at him, obviously trying to ignore the insistent presence of his own erection. It just makes him look even younger than usual. Rick finally drops the smirk and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I’m – BEURP – bored. Let’s get out of here so you can find a private place and whack off.”

He turns and stalks back to the space ship, not checking to see if Morty is following. The little twerp is probably trying to cover up his hard-on before getting in a confined space with his grandpa. 

Rick frowns a bit to himself. The biological reaction of his grandson is probably just the pheromones acting as a two-way street, though Rick himself has been dosed with plenty of stuff in his time and it never produced quite the same effect. 

That, or Morty is secretly attracted to giant Gazorpian males. He chuckles to himself at the thought. That’s some great material to tease the boy with later. Honestly, there’s no accounting taste for rampaging teenage hormones. 

“Okay Morty,” he says when he finally hears the boy climb into the spaceship and settle in the seat next to him, “let’s get you to your hot date with that fantasy redhead Gazorpian or something.”

“Yeah, or something…” he hears Morty mumble under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Um, let’s just go home.”

Rick shoots his grandson a suspicious glance but starts up the ship anyway. 

They get home at a respectable time for a change – even in time for dinner – and the first thing Morty does is run past Beth standing in the kitchen and head straight up to his room. Beth shoots Rick a questioning glance.

“He has some big boy stuff to do,” Rick says with a smirk and makes a vaguely obscene gesture with his right hand. 

Beth holds up her hands quickly. “Okay, forget I asked!”

“I think that’s best. So, what’s for dinner sweetie?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty takes care of his inappropriate boner.

### Morty

Morty slams the door of his bedroom shut and lets himself fall on the bed, face first in his pillow. His dick is still making a valiant effort at being aroused, despite it being several hours since the incident. 

He can smell himself, a disgusting combination of sweat, Gazorpian blood and alien pheromones, but that doesn’t do much to deter his arousal. The image of Rick casually shooting that Gazorpian in the head is still burned on his retinas. 

Morty doesn’t know why that particular thing made such an impression on him. Perhaps it was the blatant portrayal of the callousness that Rick likes to cultivate, or perhaps it was the lengths he’d go to protect Morty. Rick doesn’t often show he cares and Morty has learned to treasure those small moments. 

Or it could just be because Rick looks hot as fuck when he’s killing things. Morty shudders slightly. He shouldn’t be thinking these things. It’s bad enough that he’s so desperate for Rick’s approval, he won’t admit to getting hard over his grandfather. 

He sighs deeply into his pillow and finally accepts that his dick won’t go down on its own. Turning to his back, he drags his pants and underpants down to his knees and is searching desperately through his spankbank for something more appropriate than incest-related scenarios. 

Jessica seems the obvious answer, but after today’s events he kinda feels weird about jacking off to her. Almost like he’s betraying her. 

Finally settling on Unity for no particular reason, he closes his eyes and gently fingers the head of his cock with one hand. He’s been hard for so long even the light touch makes him moan. He clamps his other hand over his mouth, afraid that someone will hear him if they walk past his door. 

He’s picturing Unity after Rick convinced her to let go a little. He would’ve liked to see that, she looked so good and debauched afterwards. He imagines her lying on the desk, that tight skirt of hers hiked up to her hips and nothing underneath, just a wet pussy ripe for the taking. 

It turns him on to think about her like that, like a toy that’s just waiting to be used. His hand moves a little faster now, jerking his cock with dogged determinacy. Will he fuck her now? Just use that wet cunt like it wasn’t attached to a person? Or should he be the weird guy in the corner jacking off while someone else did the honors? 

For some reason his brain sees this as a sign to include Rick in the fantasy. Suddenly Morty is no longer standing between Unity’s spread legs, but rather lying next to her while Rick is hovering over her instead. He can see the space between their bodies diminish as Rick is pulling out his hard cock and ramming it into her welcoming pussy. She’s screaming in delight, perhaps squeezing Morty’s hand while the other claws at Fantasy-Rick’s back. 

Morty can so easily picture Rick’s face as he’s pounding into Unity with all his strength. It must be amazing to have all that genius concentrated solely on you. He shudders and has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. He’s so lost in the fantasy he doesn’t want to let go just yet. Instead he conjures up the sort of things Rick might say to her. 

“Oh yeah, baby, you feel so fucking good. That pussy is squeezing me so tight. I knew you’d be a little whore. You were made for my cock.” 

Perhaps Rick will even want to sample some other holes. In his mind, Rick pulls out and shuffles over to where Morty’s lying on the desk.  
“Spread ‘em,” he can hear Rick say as the man lightly swats his thigh.  
He pulls up his legs obediently, exposing his hole to the older man and whimpers as Fantasy-Rick crouches down until his face is level with Morty’s ass. 

As he takes the same position in his dingy bedroom, Morty suddenly wonders what it would be like to have a tongue down there – or maybe some fingers. He licks two fingers of the hand still clamped over his mouth and tries to wet them as much as possible. Then he lets them wander down until they’re touching the furled skin of his asshole. It’s cold and wet and a little gross, but also insanely hot as he imagines it’s the touch of Rick’s tongue he’s feeling. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You like having my tongue in that little hole of yours.” Fantasy-Rick is saying lewdly. 

He jacks his dick faster now, beginning to breach his opening with the tip of one finger. He can just picture Rick looking up at him from between his legs, trying to tongue-fuck him into submission. The imagined sight of it is too much and he shoots all over his stomach, shuddering through the powerful orgasm.

“Fuck…” Morty says quietly. 

And he is. He’s so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Morty along for a very special adventure.

###  Rick 

A quiet week passes after the pheromone incident and Rick kinda forgets about Morty’s strange reaction. He gets a bit caught up in a couple of garage projects and there is a brief lull in their adventures. Morty even gets to go to school that week, which Rick knows he loves, the little nerd. 

But now Rick’s bored of his pet projects. He desperately needs to engage in some risky behavior and is scrolling through his interdimensional phone to see what would suit him best right now. He sees a message from another Rick asking to meet him about some contraband in one of the more interesting Earth dimensions. And what better companion for this than his grandson? He manages to keep himself busy until Morty comes home from school. When the boy walks through the front door, Rick immediately whisks him away. 

“Time to – GHEURP – go Morty! It’s Rick and Morty adventure time!”

“Oh geesh, Rick. Do we have to? I have all this homework and stuff…”

“What’s wrong with you, M-EUR-orty? You want to stay home and do some insipid math instead of going on an epic adventure with your grandpa?”

Morty looks a bit guilty at that, which Rick doesn’t understand. Why the hell wouldn’t he want to go? Was this still about that stupid thing last week?

“Come on, no time for you to be a little bitch. We have places to be!”

He opens a portal, pulls Morty along by his arm and steps through.

They’re in a dimension that Morty hasn’t yet had the pleasure of visiting. Rick quite likes it. It’s filled with morally ambiguous and perverted people like himself. But he’s not here to socialize this time. Or maybe just a little, he thinks while looking at some of the half-dressed people walking on the street. 

“W-where are we, Rick?”

He’s shaken out of his reverie and looks at his grandson. The boy is standing a bit lost, eyes bulging as he takes in all the different kinds of people walking around. Some are dressed in leather, others in clothes from the opposite sex, others just plain naked. A few are walking around with collars and led by leashes, like dogs. 

Rick smirks. There’s a reason this is one of his favorite dimensions. There aren’t a lot of places that are so free with sex. Anything goes here, basically, which means it’s become the go-to place for every kinky fucker in the multiverse. 

To top it off, this Earth has one of the most spectacular brothels in the multiverse, as well. Now that he’s thinking about it, maybe it’s about time his grandson learns the ropes. The boy is nearly fifteen, after all. On the cusp of manhood, judging by the disgusting little moustache that’s growing on his upper lip. 

“This, you little shit, is what – BEURP – freedom looks like. We’re in dimension B-56, home of kinky Rick, who you’ll meet in a moment. H- he has something that I might be interested in, so we’re going to check it out.”

“W-what kind of thing?”

“How the fuck should I know, Morty? That’s what we’re here to find out.”

“Okay, geesh, forget I asked.”

“That’s what I generally do, yeah. So come on, let’s get going.”

“Are we going to kin- to the other Rick’s house?”

“Nah, he’s probably at work now. Which happens to be the coolest place ever.”

He drags Morty along, aware that the boy is probably still too awestruck to avoid stumbling over his own feet.

After a good 10 minute walk, they get to a big, nondescript building.

“Is this it, Rick?”

He turns to Morty, suddenly feeling a bit more serious than usual.

“Yes it is, Morty. A-and I gotta tell you, it’s an amazing place. Anything you want, they can take care of it. You just have to tell them honestly and they’ll make sure you get a night to remember.”

“W-what are you talking about?”

“I think it’s time for you to pop some cherries, if you catch my drift.”

Morty recoils from the door they’d been approaching, holding up his hands.

“N-no, Rick! I’m not losing my virginity in a whorehouse. T-t-that’s not happening!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, bro. It’s not that big a deal. Would you rather have some fumbling, stuck-up school girl that won’t even let you look at her tits?”

“Well, no, but does it have to be a p-p-prostitute instead?”

“What did you have in mind then?” Rick asks shrewdly.

Morty turns beet red and shuts up, looking down at the ground. That’s interesting, Rick thinks, it must be something really embarrassing if he reacts like that.

“They have dudes in there too, you know. And a whole variety of aliens. Even a tame Gazorpian, or so I’ve heard…”

Morty’s eyes snap back up, wide in alarm. 

“Why would you think I’d want that?”

“Relax Morty, you’re not the first teenager to pop a boner when confronted with some freaky alien six-armed creature. I’m just saying it’s all good in there.”

“I didn’t – I wasn’t – that’s not what –“ 

As much as he enjoys the kid stumbling over his words like that, Rick is getting tired of dawdling on the doorstep. 

“Okay, enough mind – BEURP – numbing chitchat. Time to go in.”

He pushes Morty through the door and is immediately overwhelmed by the sights and smells inside. The place is just as he remembers it, decadent to the point of being redundant. Morty’s eyes are huge as they’re darting across the room, trying to take it all in. A tall, orange-tinted woman with some crazy hairdo is walking towards them, smiling and swaying her hips in a very deliberate way.

“Good evening, honored guests. How may I be of assistance tonight?”

“I’m looking to show my grandson a good time. Blushing virgin, you know. Time to learn him a trick or two.”

“And will you be doing the teaching or do you require our services?”

Next to him, Morty starts choking on his own spit at the question, but Rick just chuckles. He forgot how chill this place was about taboos. 

“Nah, don’t think the kid will enjoy that. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s into some fucked up shit.”

He winks at the woman and she smiles coyly in return. 

“Very well, we’ll look after him. Will you be staying?”

“Nope, I have shit to do. Have fun, Morty. See ya later!”

Before the boy can utter any protest, Rick flips him off and stalks away. Time to find kinky Rick and see what the guy got for him. Who knows, maybe he can even get some hanky-panky out of it. It’s been ages since he fucked another Rick…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty takes a potion that makes everything better.

###  Morty 

Before Morty can process what’s happening, Rick has left him alone with this orange woman. He looks up at her and she must see the terror in his eyes, because she laughs.

“Don’t worry, young sir. We’ll take good care of you here. Let’s get you to an interview room first, okay?”

She grabs his shoulder gently – well, more gentle than Rick did anyway – and leads him to one of the backrooms. It looks very clinical and makes him even more nervous. 

“Okay, let’s get started. Who – or what – were you thinking for your first time? No wrong answers.”

She smiles at him expectantly.

“I, uh, dunno. I never thought about it much…”

“Now, now, I don’t believe that for a second,” she says and winks at him. 

“I really haven’t. Just a girl, I suppose…”

“What kind of girl would you like? Human? Alien? A mixed breed?”

“Um – I d-don’t know…”

“You know, we do have something for clients who aren’t fully aware of their desires. Would you like to try that?”

“Um, sure… W-what is it?”

“I suppose you could call it a sort of truth serum. It helps you speak more freely about the things you desire.”

“Oh! Um, I don’t think that’s a very g-good idea. N-no, I’d rather not.”

“It’s up to you of course, but you seem to be having some trouble with expressing your desires and what better place to do it than in this judgement-free zone?”

Morty wants to say no again, but something stops him. He can’t believe he’s thinking about it, but part of him wants to get rid of this horrible secret he’s been carrying. And the way she asked about Rick being the teacher earlier, it doesn’t seem like she has a lot of trouble with the concept of incest. Besides, he might learn a thing or two about himself…

“Okay, I’ll – I’ll try it.”

She smiles more broadly this time. 

“Fantastic. I’ll just get the serum.”

She disappears for a few moments, leaving him to stew in his own nervous juices. By the time she returns, he’s thinking about the shower he should take before he lets anyone touch him. 

She’s carrying a small vial, which she hands to him.

“Now, this serum will help you relax and lower your inhibitions, but it doesn’t take away your free will. You’ll still be able to discern which desires are yours and which are forced upon you. You are in full capacity of saying no and in fact this potion will even communicate if you’re uncomfortable at any point. Is that all clear?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks…”

“Just down it in one go. After that, it takes a few minutes to kick in and it will last the rest of the night.”

He nods and unscrews the little vial. The liquid goes down his throat easily, it doesn’t even taste bad. For some reason, he thought it would have a terrible taste. They sit in a semi-comfortable silence for a while, before he feels a tingle spread through his body. 

She must see it in his face, because she gets her notepad back out and leans forward expectantly.

“So, Morty. Tell me what you think about when you masturbate.”

Straight to the point then. He can feel his body reacting to her voice, wanting to please her, wanting to tell the truth. Suddenly, the truth doesn’t seem so horrible. He smiles.

“Lately I’ve been having these new thoughts. About – um – my grandpa Rick, actually. It’s worse when we’ve been on an adventure and I’ve watched him kill things. He’s so good at that…”

“Does that make you horny?”

“Yes…”

It comes out as a moan and just thinking about it makes his cock stir. That serum is certainly something. 

“Would you like your grandfather to take your virginity?”

“God, yes. But he’d never. He thinks I’m a stupid kid, not someone fuckable.”

“Have you ever told him how you feel?”

“No! That – no, I couldn’t…”

She can probably see the distress on his face and decides to move on.

“How would you like your grandfather to fuck you?”

He shudders at the phrasing. Her voice is clinical, but still warm. She’s trying to make him comfortable, he realizes. 

“Hard. Hard and dirty.”

“Are you stimulated by the fact that you would be committing incest?”

It’s as if she knows exactly where to hit him – and maybe she does.

“Yeah... I want him to tell me how wrong it is what we’re doing. I want him to call me a sick slut because I’m getting off on this, on getting fucked by my own grandpa…”

He’s palming his cock at this point, completely lost in his little fantasy. So lost, that the door banging open is a total shock to his senses. His eyes fly open just in time to see Rick stalking towards him. 

“Gotta go Morty! Sorry to interrupt your little therapy session here, but it’s time we went home.”

He grabs Morty by the scruff of his neck, opens a portal and pulls him along through it. Before Morty can process what happened, they’re back home in their garage. Rick looks disheveled, like he’s been fighting, and he’s still breathing hard.

“What happened, Rick?”

“Oh you know, just a little misunderstanding. I thought I was buying something, he thought I was trading something, things got a little heated.”

“What did he think you were trading?”

“Nothing….”

But Rick’s furtive looks tell him enough. Rick only had one thing with him, after all. It makes Morty smile a little that Rick got in a fight over him. The warm feeling in his chest reminds him suddenly of the serum that’s still affecting him. But he can’t really muster any worry about that fact. 

“So, M-EUR-orty, what exactly did I interrupt back there? Why weren’t you already balls deep in some female Gazorpian?”

“For the last time Rick, I don’t want some Gazorpian! And if you must know, she’d just given me some kind of truth potion to help me realize what I really want and stuff.”

“So did it work?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Morty says with a vague smile.

Morty is distantly aware of his boner, and has to suppress the urge to rub it again. Rick looks at him curiously, probably not used to seeing such a serene look on his grandson’s face.

“Come one, Morty, don’t be a little bitch about it. Spill the beans. What’s your deepest, darkest desire?”

Morty smiles a little wider and says: “Getting fucked by my grandpa.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes what he wants.

###  Rick 

Rick stares at him incomprehensibly. He isn’t often lost for words, but that’ll do it. Morty looks so content (and so, so young) just standing there. He doesn’t seem to fully realize what he’s saying. Does that serum fuck with people’s heads?

“What did you just say, Morty?”

“That I want you to fuck my ass until I can’t walk straight. Oh, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, right?”

He looks a bit worried at that, but still there’s no hint of freaking out. 

“Shit, Morty, I had no idea you felt that way…”

What a lame thing to say! Rick wants to slap himself and his traitorous cock that perked up when his grandson uttered the words “fuck my ass”. 

“Yeah , well,” Morty shrugs, “it is what it is.”

Rick stares at the boy. For the first time, he’s seeing Morty as more that a stupid little kid following him around. For the first time, he looks at Morty and desires. The dip of his collarbones under that yellow T-shirt, the swell of his ass, the skinny legs, those big eyes. That cherry-red mouth that is suddenly capable of spouting all kinds of dirtiness. 

Could he? 

The unspoken question hangs in the air between them. He feels sweat prickling at the back of his neck and his hard-on becomes more persistent. Rick is thinking about the impossible, about taking that young boy before him, one fourth of his DNA, and deflowering him. 

“So, Morty… This potion, what does it do exactly?”

“It lowers my inhibitions, helps me tell the truth. It also helps me say something if I’m uncomfortable. In case you are planning on fucking me, I thought you’d like to know that.”

Rick shudders at the words. Actually shudders. He hasn’t shuddered in years. 

“Fucking hell, Morty, you can’t just say shit like that! I’m your fucking grandfather!”

But the words only seem to turn Morty on further. And Rick too, if he’s being honest to himself. God, he’s fucked up. But he’s done worse things than have sex with teenagers. 

“How long have you felt this way, Morty?”

“It feels like years. But I only started masturbating to you after the pheromone incident,.”

“I knew something was off! God damnit, I knew it! I didn’t guess your boner was for me, though.”

“Well, it was. I kept hoping you’d hear me and help me finish the job.”

“What did you do? Tell me in detail.”

Rick knows he’s crossing a line by asking that. But his dick is throbbing and it’s all because of his grandson standing in front of him, so he guesses it’s a lost cause anyway.

Morty starts rubbing at his cock over his clothes, all the while staring at Rick with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I played with my cock, rubbed my balls the way I like it. And then I started thinking about your tongue in my ass and I put my wet fingers there instead. It felt awesome. I think your tongue would feel awesome as well.”

“You think so, huh?”

Rick is creeping closer and closer to Morty, until they’re almost face to face. Morty is the first to break the eye contact as he closes his eyes with a shuddering breath. Rick hesitates for a split second and then kisses the boy.

Their kiss is wet and inexperienced, but that hardly matters because it’s also sloppy and hot. Rick is usually a bit disgusted by the use of too much tongue, but in this case it just underlines the eagerness of the boy in front of him. He groans against Morty’s lips. 

“Get naked, Morty. If we’re going to do this thing, we’re going to do it all the way.”

Morty almost trips over himself trying to comply. He’s naked in under a minute. Rick, though, wants to take his time. He takes off his lab coat and starts unbuckling his pants. He enjoys watching Morty palm his cock while he strips as slowly as possible.

“Riiiick…”

“What’s wrong, b-EURP-aby? Are you that impatient to see your grandpa’s cock?”

“God yeah. You made me wait long enough!”

Rick chuckles and finally drops his boxers, his wet erection slapping against his stomach. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you want this dick?”

Morty instantly drops to his knees and shuffles closer. Slowly, almost reverently, he takes hold of Rick’s cock and licks the head of it, like a lollypop.

“That’s it, baby. Take it in your mouth and suck on it. Get it nice and wet.”

Morty does exactly that, first licking all over and finally taking it in his warm mouth. He tries to take it a little deeper every time, until he starts choking. When he tries to pull off, Rick stops him with a gentle hand at the back of his head.

“Now, now, you’re not quitting already are you? Just relax your throat.”

He can feel Morty trying to comply and Rick thrusts in just slightly, just to feel the shift of Morty’s wet mouth over his dick. He becomes a bit bolder in his movement, actively fucking the willing, slack mouth.

“Oh yeah, that feels so good baby. You’re just a natural born cocksucker aren’t you?”

Morty gargles an unintelligible reply, which only makes it hotter. 

Finally, Rick pulls the boy off his cock and makes him stand up. He kisses his grandson roughly, enjoying his own taste in Morty’s mouth.

“Go bend over that work-bench, Morty. Let me get a good look at that little hole.”

Morty just moans and does as he’s told. He even spreads his own ass-cheeks to give his grandpa a good look at his tiny, winking hole. 

Rick runs a dry thumb across it and enjoys the shuddering intake of breath it causes. He slaps Morty’s balls slightly, letting them swing from side to side. Morty’s erection is an angry-shade of red and is dripping precum on the floor.

“You’re wetter than a girl, Morty. Next I’ll find you in a skirt or something.”

He brings his face closer to the goddamn miracle that is Morty’s ass and spits directly on the boy’s crack. It’s a dirty sound, followed by an even dirtier moan. 

“You like that? That’s my spit dripping down your balls. And that’ll be my tongue I’ll be working inside your ass in a moment.”

“Yes, please, Rick…”

“What do you want Morty? Use your words.”

“Your tongue, Rick. I want your tongue.”

“Ask nicely first.”

“Please, grandpa Rick. Will you fuck my asshole with your tongue?”

Now it’s Rick’s turn to moan, caught off guard by the innocent, desperate tone in Morty’s voice. He can only do as the boy asks and dives straight in.

Sloppy, using a lot of spit, he explores every inch of Morty’s butt crack, before finally zeroing in on his hole. It opens easily under his oral onslaught. Morty is moaning like a little slut, still holding open his ass for Rick. He lets a finger join the party, sliding it deep in Morty’s ass and relishing the clenching of the boy’s muscles.

“Damn Morty, your little cunt tastes so good. I wanna eat breakfast off you. Maybe I will someday, just smear my oatmeal over that ass and lick it off. Maybe I’ll just keep you like this, huh? Ass up in the air, ready to give your grandpa whatever the fuck he wants. Think your parents will miss you? Or would they just join in? If they ask nicely, I’ll share my little fuckhole.”

Rick’s babbling now, and he knows it, but there are no sounds of protest coming from Morty. If anything, he’s thrusting his ass back in Rick’s face. Rick curls his finger a bit and smirks when Morty jerks violently and lets out a high-pitched sound. Looks like the kid never found his own prostate when he was playing with himself. 

It doesn’t take that long for Rick to work his way up to three fingers, considering the very virgin ass in front of him, but he can already feel his patience slipping.

“Ready to take grandpa’s cock, Morty?”

“Yeah, Rick. Do it. Fuck my ass.”

How could he resist a temptation like that? 

He lines up his dick with the boy’s winking hole and pushing in slowly but surely. He can feel Morty tensing up at first, before the kid lets out a deep breath and Rick’s cockhead pops in. After that, the rest of the length slides in easily. 

Fucking someone’s ass is always awesome. It’s hot and tight and wet and it grips him just right. But fucking his grandson’s ass feels like a religious experience. Maybe because the kid is still so young, maybe because he’s moaning like a goddamn whore, or maybe just because it’s Morty. 

Rick tries to be mindful of Morty’s complete inexperience in these very adult things, but the drag of his tight ass is too much for the older man. He starts pounding the young body underneath him, folding himself over Morty to feel their slightly sweaty skin slide together. 

Morty’s moans are becoming louder and louder, interspersed with pleading cries. Rick has his arms effectively pinned underneath his own body and he can’t reach his cock. Rick knows this, revels in it in fact. It’s intoxicating to know that Morty is just lying there and taking his fucking like a good little boy, despite not getting any stimulation himself. 

“Don’t you think about touching that little dick of yours, Morty. You come on my cock or not at all.”

“I can’t, grandpa Rick. It’s not enough. I-I can’t.”

“Then that’s too bad for you isn’t it?”

“Please! I just need something. Anything! I’ll do anything for you.”

“Seems like you aren’t in a position to make demands.”

Rick rocks in extra deep to prove his point, enjoying the gasp it elicits from Morty. 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this, Morty. Your slutty ass just eats my dick up.”

“I just need to come, Rick. Please! Please…”

In a moment of inspiration, Rick backs off a little, until only the head of his cock remains in Morty’s ass, and then he reaches around to grip Morty’s cock lightly. Not enough to provide any real stimulation. Morty shudders underneath him, trying to thrust up into his hand.

“Fuck yourself between my dick and my hand, Morty. You’ll be able to make yourself come if you work for it.”

Obediently, Morty starts doing just that. It doesn’t take long before his legs begin trembling with the effort of standing on his tiptoes and rocking back and forth to let the dick inside him slide in and out. But Rick can tell Morty is getting closer, dancing on the edge of what promises to be an amazing orgasm. 

Right when he thinks Morty is ready to give up, Rick grabs hold of Morty’s dick and begins fucking him again at a brutal pace. Morty screams and lasts about three seconds before he starts shooting all over the floor. His hole starts clenching deliciously around Rick’s cock and the older man decides to let go, filling up his grandson’s ass. 

Morty’s body becomes slack and Rick realizes the boy actually fainted. He smirks a little. Let nobody say that Rick Sanchez doesn’t know how to please. 

He carries Morty to his bedroom, mindful that he doesn’t give any other member of their family an eyeful. Pondering whether he should clean up Morty or not, he decides against it. The thought that Morty will be waking up with Rick’s cooling come dripping out of his ass is quite stimulating. Maybe Rick will lick it out of him later. 

He waits for the guilt trip that’s sure to be on its way, but he doesn’t feel it. Perhaps because this feels like a thing that had been a long time coming. Inevitable, in a way. But most of all, it feels right. 

Let other people worry about morals and ethics. He is, after all, the Rickest Rick. And it goes without saying that he needs his Mortiest Morty beside him. All the way down the rabbit hole.


End file.
